


Sometimes Tequila Doesn't End In Tears and Broken Friendship

by utterlyindecisive



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utterlyindecisive/pseuds/utterlyindecisive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto woke up in his best friend’s bed with the realisation that alcohol isn’t quite as great as his football captain would lead you to believe it is. Now this wasn’t the first time he’s woken up in his best friend’s room, not by any stretch, but it is the first time he’s been naked. With his best friend’s dick pressed up against his leg. Fucking tequila. Never ends well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Tequila Doesn't End In Tears and Broken Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I'm Australian so I'm not even going to try and set this in Japan or America or anywhere else. Naruto and Sasuke are just going to have to live with having extremely out of place names. I also wrote this with my own original characters then swapped the names which probably hasn't helped. I haven't written anything since high school (i.e. for two years) so please forgive my questionable grammar.

Naruto woke up in his best friend’s bed with the realisation that alcohol isn’t quite as great as his football captain would lead you to believe it is. Now this wasn’t the first time he’s woken up in his best friend’s room, not by any stretch, but it is the first time he’s been naked. With his best friend’s dick pressed up against his leg. Fucking tequila. Never ends well.

He made the quick decision that avoidance is the best policy when it comes to these situations, and started to slowly edge out of the bed towards the clothes pile that looked vaguely familiar on the floor.

“Naruto…?” Shit. Fuck. Fucking Jesus Christ on a stick.

“H-hey Sasuke. What a great morning it is. I would love to chat, but I can tell you’re a bit hung-over so how about you just lie back down and I’ll get you some water and ibuprofen alright?” 

“Mmmph,” Sasuke’s head went back down face first. Christ just how much did they have last night? Judging from the pain and nausea that had started to shoot though his body every time he moved, quite a lot. Still, he had to stick to his policy, so there was no time to waste bent over a toilet bowl.

Dressing as fast as he could despite the lovely combination of pain and nausea, Naruto grabbed a glass of water, left it next to the bed (no one could say he wasn’t a great friend), and got the fuck out of there. 

And so Naruto spent the rest of his weekend in a blissful haze of videogames and silence from his phone (which he turned off as soon as he got home). And definitely not thinking about how he fucked his best friend under the influence of what felt like more than a couple of bottles of tequila. And he still wasn’t thinking about it now that he was sitting next to said best friend in chemistry far too early on a Monday morning, while said best friend stared at Mr Pickwell and the whiteboard with more interest than Naruto personally thought acid-base reactions deserved. Maybe he just needed a jab in the ribs to remember Naruto was there.

“Fuck off Naruto,” was all that was hissed back in his direction, which didn’t bode well for trying to go on like Friday night had never happened.

“I can’t fuck off it’s the middle of class, Sasuke,” as usual Naruto had the wittiest comebacks. “Look man, I’m sorry about the other night, how about we just forget about it alright? I’ll pretend I’ve never seen your dick and you’ll pretend you’ve never seen mine. We’re practically adults now so let’s just act mature ok?”

“Act mature? You? Get real dickface,” this time his words were less of a hushed whisper and more of a loud announcement to the whole class.

“Who’s the one ignoring me like a little bitch? At least I’m trying to move on you…fucking hell!” that bastard punched him! Punched him! Unfortunately Mr Pickwell decided to tear his attention away from what Naruto was sure were very exciting calculations to see all of this.

“Naruto! Sasuke! What on earth do you think you’re doing? We’re in the middle of chemistry not PE! Office. Both of you. Now.”

Fan-fucking-tastic. Now not only has Sasuke gone back to acting like he doesn’t exist, but his mother is going to kill him. Turning up Saturday morning with a hangover and no shoes didn’t exactly put him in her good books, getting a call from the school would make her homocidal. After being lectured by the headmistress on ‘appropriate classroom behaviour’ and ‘resolving conflict in a peaceful manner’, followed by more hours of boredom, Naruto managed to follow Sasuke home so he was at least safe from his mother’s wrath for a while longer. Sasuke looked completely unimpressed as Naruto pushed his way into Sasuke’s house behind him, following Sasuke to his bedroom. Naruto decided to ignore the memories that came rushing back once he stepped into the room by getting Sasuke to explain his bitchy attitude that morning instead.

“Would you just tell me what your problem is? Accidently doing the horizontal tango with a friend isn’t a big deal Sasuke. Lots of people do it. Look at Rachelle and Simon at that party last year! They stayed friends, the only reason anyone even knows about it is because they left the door open to Pete’s parent’s bedroom,” 

“Horizontal tango? Are you serious? I don’t know what school you’ve been attending, but last I checked Rachelle and Simon couldn’t be in same room for more than 5 minutes without throwing something at each other. And Rachelle isn’t the total opposite sex to what Simon claimed to be attracted to for the past 17 years.” Well okay he may have a point there. “And don’t even get me started on you leaving before I woke up you piece of shit,” He definitely has a point there. 

“Sasuke, my friend, do you not remember way back when we were 14 and you told me you had absolutely zero interest in Samantha Good’s rather fantastic tits, and would rather ride Steven Wilson’s dick all night than go on a date with her? Which would have been useful to know before I set you up with her by the way. You followed that lovely image with a lecture about sexual orientation and fluidity and shit, so don’t go acting like I’ve offended you dickhead,” honestly shouldn’t Naruto be the one freaking out about this as the supposedly straight one in this situation. “Also I’m sorry about the whole leaving thing, I was scared and confused!”

“Bullshit. I know your stance on morning afters, and it’s definitely not ‘cuddles and breakfast’. And since when were you interested in guys at all? Literally a month ago I saw you with your hand up Samantha Good’s shirt feeling up those ‘fantastic tits’. You expect me to act like one of those idiot girls that follow you around because you have abs and a pretty face? You can fuck right off if that’s what you’re thinking,” 

“You think I’m pretty?”

“Go fuck yourself,”

“Look, I don’t know what I’m doing alright. It’s not like I’ve ever gone beyond just thinking guys are hot before. You think I’m not really fucking confused that I went from what I thought was straight to having had full blown gay sex in the space of day?” That seemed to finally make Sasuke’s face soften.  
Naruto thought back to the last time they were in this position. They’d been having their weekly lets-play-Mario-Kart-and-get-smashed night when Naruto noticed he was paying more attention to Sasuke than he was to Princess Peach. Naruto couldn’t help but understand why half the girls in their year had been after Sasuke (before Sasuke made out with his now ex-boyfriend after a football match and it got through to them that he’s gay and not interested). Somehow these thoughts, with the addition of alcohol, resulted in him leaning over and trying to shove his tongue down Sasuke’s throat. Luckily instead of kicking Naruto in the balls, Sasuke decided to kiss him back. Which then lead to Sasuke straddling his lap. Which lead to them grinding against each other on the bed. Which lead to Naruto’s dick in Sasuke’s mouth. And so on. 

“I really am sorry I left like that you know,”

Silence.

“I mean I really enjoyed it,”

More silence.

“The sex, not the leaving. Just to clarify,” 

Silence and narrowed eyes. 

“Alright well seeing as you’re in such a talkative mood, I think I should mention that I thought a lot about what happened today. Sasuke, you’re my best friend and despite the punching, and the glaring, and the…”

“I can’t fucking believe this…” 

“Hey, don’t interrupt me I’m giving a heartfelt speech here. I think I may not be as straight as I thought, so maybe you could…”

“I will not be your experiment just because you’re horny and…”

“Shut up, I think I did plenty of experimenting on Friday night. No amount of tequila would make me go that far if I wasn’t interested Sasuke. Besides I’m not saying we need fuck again or anything, I’d just like to see what it’d be like to date a guy,” Sasuke finally stopped the glaring and started looking contemplative. To be quite honest Naruto preferred the glaring, Sasuke’s ideas weren’t always the best.

“Are you asking me out Naruto? I must say I’m very flattered,” Sasuke laughed. Naruto definitely preferred the glaring. “Okay then, let’s try out this dating thing, although I’m pretty sure it’ll end in disaster. To be honest it couldn’t get much worse than it already is. And if you buy me flowers or chocolate and try take me to some shitty café you can consider it over.”

Naruto sighed in relief. This had turned out better than he’d expected. Now he just had to try to successfully date his extremely prickly best friend who would dump his ass the second he took a step wrong. Fuck.


End file.
